Complacencias
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Ones y drabbles sin relación o conexión, donde los lectores ponen la idea/sugerencia, y yo realizo el escrito. Como regalo por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Pareja principal SasuSaku...


**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

_Primer one de la serie __**Complacencias.**_

.

.

Clasificación: K+

Pareja: SasuSaku

Categoría: Romance

**DULCECITO311**: "Me encantaría un one-shot con una Sakura militar de alto rango, mmm…no sé, ver a Sasuke sorprendido por ello (después de algunos años de no verse) y preocupado por su profesión…"

.

.

"**Anhelado reencuentro"**

.

.

–Entonces… ¿si irás conmigo? –preguntó por quincuagésima vez Naruto Namikaze.

–No –respondió ocultando muy bien su desesperación.

Si le demostraba alguna reacción, cualquiera que fuera, enojo, fastidio, curiosidad, etc., no se lo quitaría de encima jamás, por eso prefería disimular su emoción para que el rubio desistiera.

–Anda Sasuke, será divertido ver en qué se han convertido nuestros viejos compañeros, ¿no te parece? –no se daría por vencido, lo llevaría aunque fuera a rastras a aquella reunión de ex alumnos de preparatoria.

–Hmp, probablemente su vida siga siendo la misma existencia patética y aburrida, solo que ahora lucirán más gordos, viejos y calvos –apuntó sin siquiera mirarlo, leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico.

–Pues a ti y a mí nos ha ido bien, ¿no es así tía Mikoto? –le preguntó a la amable mujer que les preparaba el desayuno.

–Por supuesto, era de esperarse que unos jóvenes tan apuestos e inteligentes como ustedes triunfarían en el mundo de las leyes –se inmiscuyó la señora de la casa mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo.

–Lo ves teme, tu mamá está de acuerdo, además, hace mucho que no sé nada de nuestros antiguos amigos, sería bueno establecer contacto nuevamente –mencionó genuinamente interesado.

–Entonces acude tú y deja de molestar, estoy demasiado ocupado con el caso de los Senju como para distraerme en tonterías –su madre le colocó la taza de café al frente, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y enseguida bebió un sorbo.

Una vez a la semana Naruto y él acudían a un desayuno con su madre, desde que ella vivía sola debido a su viudez y a la mudanza de Itachi.

–Solo será una noche de viernes, además ese caso está prácticamente ganado, solo pones excusas –comenzaba a molestarse.

–No Naruto, entiende, es mi última palabra –lo fulminó con sus preciosos y fríos ojos negros.

.

.

.

–Buenas noches, Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha –informaba sonriente el rubio a la chica que entregaba los gafetes de identificación.

–Ah, ¿Naruto, Sasuke?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿en verdad vinieron? –se ponía de pie la mujer de cabello castaño y orbes cafés.

– ¿Tenten cierto?, apenas te reconozco –admitió el de ojos azules correspondiendo el fuerte abrazo de ella.

– ¡Sí! –chilló emocionada– ¡Hola Sasuke! –se le prendió del cuello sin su consentimiento, un leve gruñido fue acallado antes de surgir a la superficie ante la mirada de advertencia de Naruto–. Seguí en las noticias el caso que llevaron contra esos laboratorios que experimentaban cruelmente con animales, fue increíble como lograron ganarle a ese corrupto científico de Orochimaru. ¡Vaya, ustedes sí que la hicieron en grande! –los felicitó con una enorme sonrisa.

–Bueno, no fue difícil –se rascaba la nuca distraídamente.

–Naruto –llamó Sasuke disgustado, cuanto antes hicieran lo que fueron a hacer en ese lugar, más rápido podría desaparecer de esa estúpida fiesta.

–Ah, bueno Tenten, más tarde nos seguimos poniendo al corriente, ahora quisiéramos entrar a saludar a los demás –se despedía el chico poniéndose su gafete en la solapa del saco.

–Claro, pasen, disfruten de la velada, los veo al rato –se colocó de nuevo en su lugar para seguir con su labor.

–Hmp, quince minutos y me voy dobe, no lo olvides –le recordó caminando a su lado e internándose en el fastuoso salón.

–Sí, sí, teme, ya lo sé, no se me olvidan los términos del trato, yo te cedo el control en el caso de las empresas Tendo y tú te quedas quince minutos en la fiesta, pero recuerda que debes ser cordial con los demás y tratar de pasártela bien –recalcó deteniéndose a un metro de la entrada.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a registrar el lugar, había cientos de personas ya instaladas en las mesas redondas con capacidad para diez, los manteles blancos con detalles dorados le daban un toque sobrio y elegante a la reunión. La música sonaba tenuemente, parecía más bien ambiental, todas las luces permanecían encendidas, supusieron que no empezaba aun la verdadera diversión. Al fondo colgaba un enorme cartel con la leyenda «_Preparatoria de la Hoja_ _Generación 2003» _en letras rojas_._ Un trío de chicos se les acercó rápidamente apenas los reconocieron.

– ¡Naruto, Sasuke!, qué honor –los abrazó una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio, su cuerpo dejaba ver una enorme panza donde probablemente habría trillizos debido al tamaño.

–Pero si son el dúo dinámico de la justicia –ironizó el hombre que acompañaba a la embarazada.

–Ino y Sai, la pareja de ensueño –soltó Naruto saludando de mano al pelinegro mencionado.

–Pensamos que no vendrían, después de todo son unos tipos ocupados –habló otro de los recién llegados.

– ¡Gaara! –sonrió el rubio reconociendo a su amigo pelirrojo, proporcionándole un abrazo fraternal.

–Por qué no vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa, allí se encuentran Shikamaru, Neji y Suigetsu –los invitó la rubia.

–Claro, vamos teme –lo jaló por el brazo sintiendo como se resistía–, no empieces de antisocial Sasuke, todavía te quedan siete minutos –le susurró.

–Hmp –se dejó arrastrar.

El cuchicheo no podía ser más intrascendente y aburrido, desde que se sentaron ahí, las preguntas indiscretas no pararon de salir por las bocas de aquellos entrometidos. Le sorprendía que hasta sus amigos varones se hubieran vuelto unos cotillas, aunque eso probablemente se debía a sus mujeres, Karin la esposa de Suigetsu, Temari esposa de Shikamaru, Matsuri esposa de Gaara, Tenten –que aún no se les unía– esposa de Neji, y por último Ino esposa de Sai. Agradecía al cielo enormemente no haberse relacionado con alguna ex compañera –como el resto de sus conocidos–, de lo contrario su vida sería igual de patética que la de ellos.

Dio un vistazo a su Rolex, pasaban ya los quince minutos que pactó con Naruto, a punto estaba de levantarse cuando la plática se volvió por fin interesante, así que permaneció en su lugar un segundo más.

– ¿Y tu prima no vendrá, Neji? –cuestionó Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Oh si, ¿cómo está la tímida de Hinata, sigue tan seria y tartamuda como siempre? –comentó algo mordaz la pelirroja de Karin, soltando una risa junto a Ino.

–No, está de viaje. Aunque no lo crean mi prima ha cambiado mucho, la amistad de Sakura le ayudó bastante.

_Sakura_, ese nombre le removió algunos sentimientos que creyó perdidos. Sin concentrar mucho la mirada en la charla, prestó completamente atención con sus oídos cuando aquella mujer fue mencionada.

– ¿Sakura?, ¿la molestia que se la pasaba quejándose de mí? –mencionó de nuevo Karin.

–Se quejaba porque la molestabas –aclaró Matsuri, encogiéndose después ante la malvada expresión de la pelirroja.

–Si ella, en fin, asistieron a la misma universidad, allí Hinata y ella aprendieron a desenvolverse bastante bien, según tengo entendido mantienen comunicación, aunque ambas vivan en cada extremo del país.

–Sakura-chan, ya la recuerdo. ¿Qué fue de ella? –agradeció mentalmente la curiosidad de su amigo rubio, si no fuera tan metiche, se habría quedado con la misma pregunta girando en su cabeza.

–Mn, creo que estudiaba medicina, pero tal vez se especializó en artes marciales o algo así, porque Hinata me platicó que le enseñó algunas técnicas de defensa personal –se alzó de hombros el conversador de Neji.

¿Sakura especialista en artes marciales?, ¡si cómo no!, descartó el pensamiento en seguida. Aquella chiquilla frágil e inocente no tenía personalidad como para eso, era una jovencita débil –bastante débil–, no la creía capaz de atacar a un ser humano. Incluso recordó cuando tuvo que defenderla una vez de un pervertido que quiso besarla, "imbécil", sonrió imperceptiblemente, el estrafalario rubio de Deidara tuvo un muy buen merecido esa tarde, cuando él impactó su rostro contra una pared por tratar de obligar a la pelirosa a recibir su asqueroso beso.

– ¡Ash!, dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, mejor díganos, ¿han defendido a algún actor o personaje importante de la farándula? –el ambiente fastidioso regresó con la pregunta de la hueca rubia.

Se puso de pie sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, Naruto lanzó un suspiro de rendición. Seguro su amigo esperaba que se olvidara de su idea de marcharse temprano, que equivocado estaba, le urgía desaparecer cuanto antes.

–Tengo cosas por hacer, que se la sigan pasando bien, nos vemos –atinó a decir para no verse tan maleducado.

Ni siquiera les concedió la oportunidad de despedirlo, se dio media vuelta y escapó rápidamente. Respiró profundamente al llegar al estacionamiento. Sacó sus llaves y se dirigió ya más calmado a su auto. Era una noche fresca y agradable, apenas pasaban de las diez de la noche, llegaría a su departamento y disfrutaría de un buen libro de Derecho antes de dormirse.

A unos metros de él distinguió a cuatro hombres, estos rodeaban a una silueta más pequeña, no podía distinguir bien la identidad de las personas, pero estaba seguro que la figura rodeada era una mujer, ya que su aguda y delicada voz no podía ser de varón.

– ¡Que se aparten!

–Anda preciosa, no te resistas, te divertirás –supo que se trataba de unos aprovechados molestando a aquella dama.

Sus manos se prepararon en puños, el sentido común le indicaba que de inmiscuirse, probablemente saldría herido, pero sus valores le ordenaban intervenir y salvar a la pobre mujer. Además, trataría de amedrentarlos con sus muy infalibles argumentos, esos que usaba a diario en los juzgados para cerrar casos o crear acuerdos. Era bueno con las palabras y las amenazas, por lo tanto, tal vez no tendría que ensuciarse el traje al pelear con esos abusivos.

– ¡Se los advertí! –la oyó gritar.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado, uno de los atacantes fue pateado en el estómago con brutal precisión, al encorvarse víctima del dolor, le regaló una exclusiva vista de la valiente mujer que había propinado el golpe. "¡Sakura!", reconocería esos cabellos rosados en cualquier lugar. Desde su misma posición, observó como ella conectaba algunos puñetazos a otro de ellos, saltó apoyándose en uno más que la tomó por la espalda, y dio una patada al rostro del tercero que ya se acercaba para someterla. Por último, hundió el codo derecho en las costillas del que la mantenía sujeta, tomándolo después de la muñeca y partiéndosela al girarla hacia atrás, el chico cayó de rodillas chillando como niña, ella elevó la rodilla y lo dejó inconsciente cuando se la impactó en el rostro.

–Sakura… –por fin sus pies lograron moverse y en un dos por tres estaba frente a ella.

La hermosa señorita se sacudía el vestido blanco, al escuchar su nombre alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

–Soy Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha –completó apurado.

–Ya lo sé, solo que no pensaba que supieras mi nombre –su rostro se destensó y le dedicó una barrida de arriba abajo–. Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí, esto solo fue un calentamiento, no querrán atestiguar de lo que es capaz una mujer ofendida –advirtió posando sus jades en los hombres que se retorcían en el suelo.

Inmediatamente los agresores huyeron de allí, aunque mal heridos, no dejaron de correr y arrastrar al que se encontraba desmayado.

–Eso fue…raro de ver –se acercó más a ella.

–Mn, me las he visto peores –indicó despreocupada.

–Estaba a punto de ayudarte, no debimos dejarlos ir, tendrían que acabar tras las rejas, yo podría haberlos metido ahí por ti –informó sobrado.

–Y yo podría haberlos matado con mis manos de treinta formas diferentes, pero eso ya no importa –espetó como si nada.

Eso lo dejó callado, antes nunca la hubiera visto expresarse tan segura. La contempló como si fuera la primera vez, era ella, aunque su presencia completamente distinta a como la recordaba.

–Es extraño que te hayan atacado en un lugar tan vigilado, uno esperaría que en un hotel de cinco estrellas no pasarían este tipo de eventos.

–Supongo que las apariencias engañan, cualquiera que viera a esos hombres juraría que eran respetables señores. Pero no hay que dedicar más a hablar de ello –sonrió confiada–. ¿No me digas que la fiesta ya acabó?

– ¿Ah? –regresó la vista a su rostro, más específicamente a su mirada, casi lo atrapó recorriéndole cada rincón de su anatomía–, hmp no, pero ya me iba, es bastante aburrida.

–Sí, ya lo creo. Cuando creces descubres que los chismes de escuela no son más que tonterías, es decir, ¿Qué encontrará uno en estas reuniones si no es más que preguntas personales para descubrir quién sigue siendo patético y quién si supo triunfar, verdad? –conversaba amenamente con él, como si fueran grandes amigos.

–Pues definitivamente tú cambiaste –señaló seguro.

–Umn, si, ya no soy tan bajita –bromeó simpática.

–Eso y…que ya pronuncias palabra frente a un chico –se acercó un poco a ella.

...

– _¿Estas bien? –le cuestionó después de dejar a Deidara inconsciente en el suelo._

_Ella abrió los ojos asustada, algunos mechones de cabello habían salido de su coleta alta –probablemente por el forcejeo que tuvo con el rubio que la atacó–, sus manos apretaban la blusa escolar, arrugando el cuello y cubriendo donde faltaban dos botones._

–_Oye, te pregunté si estabas bien –hizo amago de tocarla_.

_La pobre chica retrocedió asustada, sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios abiertos denotaban su agitación._

–_Yo…yo… –intentaba articular un agradecimiento, pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía._

–_Tranquila, no pasa nada –comunicó con su misma seriedad de siempre–, ten –le pasó su mochila que yacía en el suelo._

_Sakura la tomó, le dedicó una última mirada y después corrió de ahí, dejándolo intrigado e interesado en esos bellos luceros verdes y esos pequeños y temblorosos labios rosas._

_..._

Rememoró ese inusual momento de su vida, después de ese evento, no volvió a tener más interacción con la de cabello rosado, compartían algunas clases juntos, ella siempre estaba al frente y él en las bancas de atrás. Sakura era inteligente, pero demasiado seria e introvertida para notarse, como una sombra a la cual nadie le prestaba mucha atención, a menos que se tratara de fastidiarla. Aprendió a contemplarla de lejos, solo para asegurarse que Deidara no volviera a molestarla, fue así que una extraña fascinación por ella surgió en él.

–Ah, ya comprendo –rió divertida–, si lo sé, era muy tímida. Bueno, ese es otro cambio –afirmó dándole la razón.

–Neji mencionó que…tienes una buena amistad con su prima, incluso que le enseñaste técnicas de defensa personal, ¿te especializaste en artes marciales o algo así? –la necesidad de saber de su vida, de desentrañar el eterno misterio de esa impenetrable chica, emergió de nuevo.

– ¿Eh?, ¿hablaron de mí?, si que ha de estar aburrida esa fiesta –se carcajeó entretenida–. Para nada, todo lo que sé lo aprendí en el Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército –platicó retomando mesura.

– ¿Fuerzas…Especiales del…qué?, ¿estás de broma? –encorvó una ceja.

–Mn, no, tienes ante ti a la Teniente Coronel Sakura Haruno, soy la responsable de uno de los equipos de Medicina de la Dirección General de Salud del Ministerio de Defensa –externó orgullosa.

–Pero…no puedes, es decir…tú eres frágil, delicada, necesitas que te cuiden y te protejan a ti, no al revés –la cogió por los hombros.

–Insisto, algunos cambiamos para mejorar Sasuke –su tono fue algo sombrío–, por lo que sé, a ti también te ha ido bien, ¿cierto?

–No me cambies el tema, ¿Cómo terminaste en el Ejercito?, ¿¡estás loca!?, ¿cómo te pudiste poner en peligro de esa manera? –apretó más su agarre.

¡Teniente coronel!, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?, no tenía ni mínima idea de cuales eran sus responsabilidades bajo ese cargo, pero de que sonaba peligroso, no tenía la menor duda. ¿Dónde quedó la tierna niña débil que él conocía?, la que hubiera estado encantada de que él la salvara de esos cuatro barbajanes que la atacaron antes.

– ¡Oye, oye, suéltame!, basta Sasuke, no sé quién te crees para hablarme así –estaba incomoda bajo las manos grandes y fuertes de aquel hombre.

–Disculpa –la soltó sintiendo vacías las palmas–, creo que exageré, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y hablamos más calmadamente? –la cordura le regresó por breves instantes, por supuesto que necesitaban charlar, pero no ahí a mitad del estacionamiento–. A menos que tu intención sea entrar a la reunión –esperaba que no, aunque si decía que sí, no tendría problema en entrar de nuevo con ella.

–Mn…pues…tu idea me parece mejor –reconoció con algo de pena.

–Entonces vamos –ofreció su brazo para que ella lo rodeara.

– ¿A dónde? –comenzaron a caminar.

–A mi departamento –propuso con la garganta seca.

–Bien –no pareció disgustada ante la sugerencia.

**ᴼoᴼoᴼoᴼoᴼoᴼ**

El atractivo azabache le preparaba una bebida mientras ella se dejaba caer en el cómodo sofá. Sus jades vagaron por la superficie de aquel enorme y elegante salón, tenía lo justo para lucir agradable a la vista. No había demasiados muebles, solo una pantalla plana apostada en la pared, un equipo de sonido en una esquina, al centro el gran sofá junto con dos sillones pequeños en color negro, un tapete oscuro adornando el lustroso piso, y varias pinturas modernas en el muro más largo.

Debería sentirse nerviosa, estar temblando, incluso tartamudeando ante ese sueño vuelto realidad, sin embargo, se mantenía calmada y hasta relajada. Era su oportunidad, aquella que esperaba desde que asistía a la preparatoria y estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, aquel valiente chico que la salvó de una experiencia desagradable.

Pensó que su amor platónico jamás le dedicaría siquiera una mirada, que equivocada estuvo, como en un cuento de princesas, el hermoso joven no solo le dedicó varias miradas, sino que también le dirigió aquellas palabras de consuelo que se quedaron grabadas en su mente. Era increíble que él la recordara, inclusive que tuviera la atención de invitarla a su departamento después de años de no verse, no fueron amigos, eso es la que la confundía mas, ¿Por qué él reaccionó tan concernido cuando le comentó acerca de su profesión?

–Aquí tienes, espero no esté tan cargado –se sentó junto a ella con otra bebida para él.

–Gracias –dio un sorbo y mostró una mueca de agrado, sabía bien, no bebía alcohol, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba–, lo olvidé, brindemos por nuestro reencuentro –sugirió acercando su vaso al de él.

–Salud –chocó el cristal y la vibración los hizo estremecerse.

"Ahora o nunca", pensó al ver sus brillantes ojos observarla con apetito. Sasuke a pesar de su apariencia, jamás fue un chico trivial o mujeriego, por eso le gustaba, porque él era muy distinto a cualquier joven que pudiera conocer en esa etapa de su vida.

Tanto la obsesionó, que nunca se permitió superarlo, no, sentía que él podría ser el amor de su vida, por eso luchó contra sí misma, contra esa pasividad que la mantenía incapacitada de acercársele y propiciar un verdadero encuentro con él. La academia militar fue su salvación, le permitió conocer a la mujer que dormía en ella, a la chica capaz de superar cualquier reto físico, emocional y mental. Sasuke Uchiha era eso, su máximo reto, él no lo sabría, pero ella lo hizo por él, sobrevivió y renació por él, para ser digna, para merecerlo entero.

– ¿Qué dirías si te digo que quiero besarte? –se aproximó un centímetro más a su rostro.

–Diría que…definitivamente has cambiado –sonrió interesado acortando cualquier distancia.

El beso comenzó lento y superficial, ambos tanteando el terreno desconocido por el que se balanceaban, sus bocas rozándose apenas, compartiendo alientos y suspiros delicados. Al sentirse más seguros, se aventuraron a presionar sus labios, disfrutando con sus lenguas una sensación de profundidad e intimidad. La pasión arrasó la tranquilidad anterior, él la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola a su regazo, a la vez que ella lo envolvía por el cuello, se perdieron en las emociones resurgidas, aquellas que ahora latían con fuerza.

Él se puso de pie cargándola entre sus brazos, se fue dirigiendo al dormitorio, con cualquier otro habría corrido apenas intentara algo así, pero era Sasuke, su héroe, su primer y único amor, así que no se dedicó más que a seguirlo besando, corroborándole así, que ella anhelaba lo mismo que él.

.

.

.

–No estoy de acuerdo Sakura –se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente con el pantalón de su pijama.

–Sasuke, sabes que no tengo opción, además estaré bien –se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana.

–Cada vez que haces esas malditas misiones me quedo con un nudo en el pecho hasta que regresas –admitió preocupado.

–Sasuke…amor –cambió su tono de voz al ver que él seguía dándole la espalda.

–No Sakura, no apruebo que vuelvas a irte –sentenció molesto.

–No estoy pidiendo tu permiso –aclaró poniéndose también de pie. Buscó su bata y se la colocó encima, caminando hasta él.

–Se supone que deberías considerarme, soy tu pareja, ¿no? –giró encontrándose con sus tristes ojos verdes.

–Lo eres, y te amo –acarició su mejilla–, ¿crees que para mí es fácil irme durante cinco meses y dejarte aquí? –recargó su cabeza en su torso desnudo.

–Entonces no lo hagas –posó su barbilla en su hombro–. Quédate conmigo… –pidió en un murmullo.

–Sasuke, por favor…

–No Sakura –se alejó de ella de nuevo–, ya no aguanto esta situación, tenemos casi dos años así, no me parece que te sigas arriesgando de esa manera, no es justo para ti ni para mí.

–Es que no entiendes, me necesitan –explicó desesperada.

–Y si no regresas, y si algo te pasa, ¡tú eres la que no entiende que si algo te sucede…! –calló de pronto.

– ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?, ya no soy la misma debilucha Sasuke, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?, ¡ya no necesitas protegerme, sé cuidarme yo sola! –exclamó alterada. Odiaba cuando él le insinuaba su fragilidad, cuando no reconocía su fuerza y su valor.

–Sé que puedes, aun así…no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, pero tienes razón, no tengo por qué interponerme en tu decisión –exhaló pesadamente–, ¿Cuándo te vas?

–En tres días –lo vio asentir.

–Tengo que salir de la ciudad, el caso de los Akatsuki se está complicando, Naruto necesita mi ayuda, supongo que ya no tendré tiempo de alcanzarte, cuídate mucho, ¿quieres? –caminó hasta ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse quedamente, con sus manos limpió velozmente las gotas de llanto que surgieron de sus ojos. Cuando viajaba por alguna de sus misiones siempre le dolía alejarse de él, esta vez era peor, tenía un presentimiento que le gritaba que se quedara, que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría, pero para su mala suerte, nada podía impedir ese viaje, comenzó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.

.

.

.

Estabilizar el caso junto a su socio rubio le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido, aun así, agradeció que esas dos semanas estuvieron cargadas de trabajo, por lo que no pudo pensar mucho en la partida de Sakura. Aborrecía esas malditas misiones, aborrecía su profesión, claro que estaba orgulloso, aquel cargo era importante para ella por consiguiente también para él, pero cuando se ponía en peligro por esos viajes, cuando sabía que ella estaba en alguna de esas zonas hostiles donde podría morir a manos de cualquier desquiciado con arma, las entrañas se le revolvían y el corazón dejaba de latirle.

Insertó la llave en la cerradura, no encendió las luces, se dirigió de inmediato a la alcoba, quería darse una ducha antes que otra cosa. Se internó en la habitación colocando la maleta al lado de la puerta, se quitó el saco y aflojó la corbata rápidamente, entre las sombras distinguió un bulto moviéndose en la cama.

– ¿Qué diablos? –soltó presionando el interruptor–, ¡Sakura! –sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

–Sasuke –se despertó la chica.

Se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama y comenzó a tallarse los ojos. Vestía un cómodo pantalón flojo y una blusa blanca sin mangas, al reconocerlo no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, te imaginaba en el fin del mundo curando heridos –compuso el pelinegro todavía con la impresión en el rostro.

–Yo… ¿no vas a abrazarme?, te extrañé mucho Sasuke –confesó parándose y corriendo hacia él.

–Yo también –la apretó contra su pecho y besó su cabello–. Ahora si dime, ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu misión? –levantó su mentón y le dio un fugaz pero profundo beso.

–Mn, bueno, la verdad después de nuestro pequeño desacuerdo no tenía ganas de irme. Rogué al cielo por algo que me impidiera alejarme nuevamente de ti, ya que simplemente no quería renunciar sin alguna buena explicación, parece que allá arriba me escucharon –sonrió nuevamente.

–No entiendo…

–Antes de que partamos a dónde sea que nos manden, debemos hacernos exámenes médicos de rutina, ya sabes, para comprobar que estemos en las mejores condiciones. Y…pues resulta que mis exámenes no salieron como debían –informó con expresión serena.

– ¿No me digas que estas enferma? –cuestionó con miedo–, ¿Sakura qué tienes?, ¿qué apareció en tus exámenes? –comenzó a tocarle el rostro intentando adivinar su temperatura.

– ¡Sasuke! –rió divertida por la preocupación de su novio–. No es nada serio…bueno, es algo serio, pero no es grave –razonó sosteniéndose la barbilla.

–¡Sakura habla ya antes de que me vuelvas loco! –pidió desesperado mirándola a los ojos.

–Sasuke…estoy…bueno vas…mn…tengo un mes de embarazo –soltó por fin.

El azabache la contempló embelesado, poco a poco una sonrisa fue formándose en su boca, no encontró palabras, no existía ninguna frase para expresar su felicidad en ese momento. Saltó directo a los labios de la pelirosa y la envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, la amaba, siempre la amó, aunque solo lo pensaba, nunca se lo había externado.

–Te amo –dijo cuando al fin se separó de ella.

–Sasuke –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

.

.

.

–Diablos, esa panza es enorme Sakura-chan –indicó Naruto sin percatarse del aura asesina que emanó de la chica.

–Sasuke, quieres por favor recordarle a este inútil que conozco veinte maneras distintas de romperle el cuello –comenzó a tronarse los dedos la enfurecida mujer.

–Hmp, y si mejor te digo que también se atrevió a decir que tus pies lucen como los de un elefante –dejó salir el azabache con una sonrisa torcida que le lanzó al pálido rubio que ya se preparaba para correr.

– ¡Date por muerto Namikaze! –gritó Sakura levantándose del sillón.

– ¡Estampida! –exclamó Naruto esfumándose mientras la de ojos verdes lo seguía de cerca.

Si, definitivamente Sakura había cambiado mucho, rió el azabache que permaneció sentado al lado de una Mikoto que se deshacía en carcajadas.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

**OK, espero que así haya estado bueno DULCECITO311 n.n.**

**Gracias a los que lean y comenten, no se les olvide que si quieren que los complazca con un one o drabble, solo deben dejar su idea/sugerencia, en un PM, review, o mi Facebook y yo lo realizo con gusto. Por ahí hay otras ideas pendientes, las cuales están en espera de que las realice (por supuesto que lo haré, déjenme concretar la trama y se las traigo =)...)**

**Cuídense mucho, un abrazo muy fuerte, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
